Autonomous vehicles represent significant advantages when used as material transport vehicles within an industrial facility. Generally, these vehicles, individually or operating as a fleet, communicate with each other, with fleet-management system, and with other IT infrastructure using wireless communications. As such, the operation of the vehicles within the facility can be dependent on the IT infrastructure installed within the facility.
In order to mitigate the likelihood of vehicle problems based on the IT infrastructure, it is often necessary to understand the strength of wireless communications signals within the facility. For example, a survey can be performed to determine the strength of the communications signals prior to deciding that the IT infrastructure is suitable for supporting a fleet of autonomous vehicles.
However, changes to the facility and the IT infrastructure can result in changes to the strength of communications signals over time. As such, it may be necessary to perform a subsequent survey, which can be costly and cumbersome. An effective means of continuously updating a survey of communications signal strength is desired.